


Hybrid Theory

by ShadowDragon519



Series: The Beginning and The End [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Different supernatural creatures, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Mild Angst, Multi, OC-centric, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Werewolf AU, slightly-slow burn, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon519/pseuds/ShadowDragon519
Summary: It started off innocent enough, she supposed. A nice run through the forest just hours before dawn, breathing in the cool Autumn air.She didn't plan on entering claimed territory. Nor did she plan on challenging the Pack Alpha, accidental or not.Though, she decided, worse things could have happened.Worse things could happen yet.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287677) by [Ramaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramaxy/pseuds/Ramaxy). 



> Welcome to my first ever post on AO3 (but not first story written, mind you). Also, my first BBS post ever.
> 
> A massive shoutout to Ramaxy for creating her "Jonathan Found Home" series. Without them, I don't think I'd have the courage to write this. I loved the way they merged several fandoms together, and hope that this doesn't appear as though I stole their idea.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> This story features an OC of mine based pretty closely to myself (but it's not me, mind you) and i hope that doesn't put off too many people. Trust me, there is PLENTY of Gay in store, if that's what you're looking for!
> 
> SIDE NOTE:  
> Eye colors determine rank (I think it's easier this way).  
> Red/Gold = Alpha  
> Silver/Electric Blue = Beta  
> Purple/Orange = Omega
> 
> Some Alpha's have the ability to force their scent or eye color to change, but it takes a lot of energy to do so, and can't be done for extended periods of time. (NECESSARY INFORMATION)

_Run._

 

It's all she knew.

 

_Faster!_

 

She struggled to breathe as her legs pushed her farther from the place she once called "home".

 

_It'll all be over soon._

 

She wasn't sure where the voice came from, or who it was supposed to belong to, but she couldn't dwell on it now. Not when she was so close to breaking her Pack Link. So close to  **freedom**.

She couldn't think. If she did, she'd stumble. Fall. And if she fell, she knew they'd catch her. She shivered at the thought of what they would do to her if she let them get close.

 

_Come on, child! **Run.**_

 

Her eyes widened, breath hitching in her throat as she felt her body grow cold. She lurched forward as though she had been struck by lightning, a low whine spilling through her chapped lips.

 

_Be free, my child. You have done well._

 

It was years before she realized what had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

A young woman walked down the streets, slim fingers fiddling with the hem of a black long-sleeved shirt. Striking gray eyes flit to and fro as she quickened her steps.

 

It was working.

 

She knew that the only way to survive as a Rogue was to use her power as an Alpha to her advantage. By masking herself as a lone Omega, she lured away other Rogues, dispatching them with ease. By the time they realized what was about to happen, it was too late. She was agile. Her small stature and toned legs allowed her to move faster than most, even in her human form.

 

Her most recent target was on her tail as she lured him into a dark alley. She had done this same routine dozens of times throughout her two weeks of roaming the city. She knew he would be her last before needing to move on. The longer she stayed, the more likely someone would catch her. Female Alpha's were hard to come by, especially  an un-mated Rogue.

 

The male was tall, but nothing special to her. A Beta, unclaimed, and cocky. She spun around, facing the brunette with a near-feral grin. Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of crimson, the males sparking silver in response. She heard his breath hitch, his heart rate climbing higher as he searched for an escape.

 

It was too late. It always was.

 

The second his eyes darted to a fire-escape ladder, her fangs were locked into his jugular. Normally, she would simply snap their necks, take their belongings, and go, but the new moon was quickly approaching, and she was losing patience. She nearly had enough money stored away to find herself a new place. A safer place.

 

They were, after all, still searching for her.

 

Ten years, and they still wouldn't let up.

 

She doubted they ever would.

 

Wiping the blood from her mouth- and spitting out the chunk of flesh between her teeth -she took what she needed from the Beta and casually walked away. Someone would find him. They always did.

 

They were catching on.

 

She was running out of time.


	2. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I don't do normal chapter summaries because I get carried away and don't want to spoil anything.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get too far into this, I have a sort of system with story/chapter titles I figured I'd let you guys/gals know about.
> 
> When I start a story, I title it after an album I enjoy, each chapter being titled after a track on said album. (Let's make this a game? Props to the person who first figures out who made the album with each story I make?) Prologue doesn't count, by the way.

She almost forgot what it was like, being in her transformed state. Her markings often made her a target, so she avoided shifting unless it was necessary. They also made it much more difficult to find a Pack. No Pack would accept a wolf with patterns like hers. Why would they?

 

Faintly glowing green runes coated her otherwise black fur, the bottoms of her paws carved with the same strange symbols. She never figured out what they meant, and often wonders if she ever will.

 

She doesn't dwell on it.

 

She pushed forwards, lightly trotting through the trees. She glances upwards at the sky, a break in the leaves giving her a perfect view of the abnormally dark sky.

 

_The moon sleeps, and takes the stars with her._

 

She padded along, letting out a small huff. She lost herself in her thoughts, a habit she really ought to break. It often leaves her in awful situations. Now was no different. When she came to, she realized that she was hopelessly lost.

 

_Well, isn't this fantastic._

 

She froze, a mashup of scents assaulting her nose. Her breathing doubled as she began to panic.

 

_I'm in Packlands?! You have got to be kidding me._

 

Her eyes darted between the trees surrounding her. In her haze of fear, it seemed as though they were closing in on her.

 

She didn't know when the darkness overtook her, but when she awoke, she sure as hell wasn't prepared to be muzzle-to-muzzle with a black and tan wolf. His eyes were glowing gold and she could hear the rumble in his chest as he let out a harsh growl.

 

She stood on all fours, teeth bared as she snarled back, eyes flashing their brilliant crimson. He snarled louder. She hunkered down to the ground, a stance that allowed her muscles to coil, ready to pounce. She was challenging him. Challenging an Alpha male on what seemed to be his own turf.

 

She was fucked, but it was too late to turn back now.

 

The Alpha male responded with a swift bite at her ears. He was fast, but she was faster. She rolled to the left, bouncing up onto her paws as she bit at his side. He was much larger than her, and the half second time difference in speed was just enough for her to land a cut on his flank. He kicked back, hitting her in the nose.

 

She huffed, runes beginning to glow brighter. She was angry. But more than that, she was afraid.

 

He knew she was a Rogue, and she knew that he was aware of it. She's heard rumors of what Pack Alpha's do to Rogues. What they do to Alpha Rogues.

 

This wasn't a fight for dominance. Oh no. This was a fight for  _survival_. And truth be told, she wasn't sure if she was going to walk away from this one. If she did, it would be a miracle.

 

Though she knew her victory would be short-lived. He has a Pack, after all. It would only be a matter of time before one of his Packmates found her.

 

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't, and wouldn't, go back to  _them._ They'd have to kill her first.

 

Which, given the circumstances, seems like the most likely outcome.

 

Her body was in autopilot, lunging at the male and dancing away as he retaliated. She had to admit, it was a good fight. The best she's had in a long time.

 

She was startled as the male backed away, his head lowered, gaze down at her front paws.

 

_He-He's standing down? But why?_

 

She didn't expect him to forfeit. Although, three seconds later, it was clear to her as to why.

 

The scent of a were-tiger and a dire-wolf sent her into a frenzy. She leaped over the Alpha, body and mind in a blind panic. Her runes were near blinding by now, but she didn't seem to care. She heard a howl, the power behind it nearly sending her to the ground.

 

The Alpha is stronger than she thought.

 

_Was he just playing with me? Biding time until his Packmates arrived? But why would he keep me alive? I don't understand._

 

She stumbled as her path began to dip downwards. She hadn't expected the sudden decline and she was paying dearly for it now. She rolled into a human, both dazed from the impact. The human snapped out of it first, it seemed.

 

"Jesus, could ya watch where yer goin'? I swear to- wait, yer not one of ours."

 

His bright blue eyes narrowed as he pulled a pistol from the band of his jeans. She snarled at the sight of the weapon, hackles raised, eyes and runes flaring in turn.

 

The human's eyes widened in awe, gun lowered as he took in the sight of the female Alpha.

 

"Whoa.. Sorry, but yer honestly the prettiest creature I've seen. And trust me, I've seen plenty. But, uh, don't tell my mate I said that, yeah? He'd flip."

 

The brunet sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, his lightly tanned skin flush with embarrassment.

 

She snorted, the closest thing to a chuckle a wolf can manage. It seemed as though the male knew that, as he let out a chortle of his own. It was a unique laugh she found herself enjoying.

 

She lowered herself to the ground, resting her head on her front paws, eyes back to their natural gray as she looked up at the human. He lowered his arm, tracing her runes with his eyes as their glow diminished. She was calm.

 

He slowly walked forward, stopping every few steps to make sure she wouldn't attack him. After the third pause, she rolled her eyes with a huff before gently pouncing on the man. She licked his face, watching the look of panic melt away into confusion, then mirth. He let out a strong laugh before his breath hitched, sky blue eyes shooting wide open as the weight of the female abruptly left his chest.

 

He sat up, only to see the Alpha male wolf pinning the female to the ground, teeth dug into her neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to get his point across as he snarled. She growled back, eyes narrowing. She would die if she kept it up, sure, but she had too much pride to let him win.

 

That is, until the human whacked the male wolf in the back of the head, an accusing tone to his voice.

 

"Evan! Let go of her right now or so help me I'll spend the next month with Luke!"

 

The Alpha immediately let her go with a whine, his ears pinned back to his head. He lowered his head with another whine, pleading with the human. She looked between the two, gears turning in her head until it clicked.

 

_The human is this Alpha's mate? Fitting, I suppose._

 

"Evan, please, just think about things before ya decide to pick fights. Besides, that's not yer thing anyways. Leave the anger and jealousy to Tyler."

 

She slowly padded up to the two males, hearing an irritated huff come from the treeline. The were-tiger from before was glaring daggers at the human.

 

_That must be Tyler. And the Pack Alpha is Evan? The more you know._

 

She sat beside the human, she let out the closest thing to a purr as he absentmindedly rubbed her ears. Her runes began to glow softly, a stark contrast to the near neon vibrancy they held in her earlier panic.

 

"I think ya should at least consider it."

 

The human spoke softly, but she could sense the finality in the undertones. The Alpha turned to her, staring at her for several seconds before letting out a huffed sigh. He turned back to the human who now wore a beaming smile. She was nearly blinded by the pure joy radiating off of him. She turned her gaze, subtly, to the dire-wolf as he shambled through the trees. He walked with a calm, almost lazy, demeanor. It frightened her. She knew dire-wolves were of the most dangerous wolf breed and seeing one move with such leisure made her worry.

 

"Hey! I know we don't really know ya, but Evan told me yer essentially Packless, yeah?"

 

Her ears flattened, runes changing from their normal green to a sickly yellow, a broken whine slipping through her throat. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

 

"Shit, uh, I'm sorry. I forgot that some people don't have good memories of that stuff."

 

She tilted her head, not realizing the sound she just made, nor noticing the flattened ears and lowered heads of the three furred males at the sound.

 

"I know this must be freaky for ya. Tyler and David sure aren't helpin'."

 

He glared at the two other males, the were-tiger snorting.

 

"But anyway, we have a healer and a mage that could help ya learn some things about yer runes, if ya want. I don't know what they mean, but if anyone would know, it'd be them. Oh, and I, uh, may have convinced Evan to give ya a chance? I can see ya fittin' in nice here."

 

He beamed at her, eyes crinkled from the strength of his grin. She looked down at her paws, uncertainty clouding her mind.

 

_What if they know? Could they know? What if they don't, but they find out? Would this really be worth it? What if they get hurt because of me? Ah, fuck it. I can try. They're strong. If something happens, they'll survive._

 

She trailed behind the mated pair, sensing the two larger males flanking her. Even if she wanted to, they wouldn't let her run.

 

Not that she would, but they didn't know that.

 

If she knew what would be waiting for her at the Pack-house, she would have changed her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the first official chapter, ladies, gents, and otherwise defined! Hope ye enjoyed! And I took some creative liberty with Delirious' looks, since he has yet to do a face-reveal (which is totally fine! Just makes it harder to write descriptions for him. If/when he does a reveal, I will edit his true appearance in and remove this bit of notation). I tried to write in his accent, but it's not easy. If I goofed up anywhere, please let me know! The only person who 'edits' this is me.
> 
> (We finally meet some of the crew! More introduced next chapter, but not all.)


	3. Points of Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is mostly just some more introductions. It seems like filler, and I'm sorry for that, but I need to set up a base with each person. It gets better (I hope).

She let her body go into autopilot once more as she thought about her new situation. Would she be living in their Pack-house? How many members are there in the Pack? Are they all mated? Is Evan the only Alpha or are there others? What will she do about clothes?

 

She shook her head, snorting at her own thoughts. But still, the matter of clothing was a major issue if they wanted her to return to her human form. She was  **not** about to meet a whole Pack while naked.

 

She trotted up to the human, whom still remained nameless for the time being, and pawed at his right leg. He stopped walking, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

She whined, pawing at his jeans and looking down at her furred body. She looked back up at him, a silent plea in her stormy eyes. He blinked at her a few times before it finally clicked.

  
"Oh, oh! Shit, yeah, why didn't we think of that? Hey, Ev?"

 

The wolf turned to him, head tilted in question as he heard his name.

 

"Well, uh, ya see, she kinda doesn't have clothes and stuff, so, uh, what's she gonna do when she needs to shift back?"

 

Evan turned to her, blinking. She looked down, pawing at the dirt. It was a serious question, and now that they all knew, they all realized how awkward things would be if she didn't have her belongings. She heard the Alpha sigh before hearing the sounds of bones cracking. She blinked as she watched the male shift into his human form. His mate tossed a dingy blue hoodie at him, prompting the tanned skin male to tie it around his waist.

 

He ran a hand through his messy black hair as he sucked in a breath.

 

"Alright. So, I'm assuming you have a place of your own to stay when you aren't roaming around the woods as a wolf. So, what we can do is escort you back, if you have any clue how to even get there from our territory. I can do some yes or no kind of questions, if that makes it easier for you."

 

She assumed he was a blunt man as she didn't sense any hostility or bitterness in his tone as he spoke to her. She nodded at his words, knowing he was truly trying to help her. The albino tiger behind her huffed and shook his head, grumbling as the dire-wolf headbutted him.

 

"Okay, so, do you live in a city?"

 

She thought for a second before shaking her head no.

 

"The outskirts of a city?"

 

She nodded, shifting her weight from side to side. She never liked to stand still.

 

"Which direction?"

 

She stared blankly at him. His mate nudged his side, rolling his blue eyes. The Alpha facepalmed before correcting himself.

 

"Sorry, forgot for a second there. North?"

 

She nodded again. She loved being able to read the stars, knowing which direction things were in without needing a compass or map.

 

"That means you live about an hour walk from here. David, do you mind taking her to her home and helping her with her things? I'll head back with the others and let the guys know what to expect."

 

The dire-wolf stepped up to the female nodding his large head once. He turned to look at her, motioning for her to lead the way.

 

Now that she knows where to go, it's a lot easier. It may have helped that she had a dire-wolf for protection.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt strange, being back on two legs after spending hours on all fours. She packed all she owned, not knowing how long she'd be at Evan's Pack-house. She didn't own much. It was easier that way when she was being hunted. A large backpack and a fortified case were all she needed. Her bag carried her clothes and smaller electronics while the case held the one thing she cherished. It may have been strange, but she felt safer when she knew her laptop was also safe.

 

The dire-wolf, now known as David, took the case gently into his mouth, letting her climb onto his back. She curled her pale fingers into the fur at the base of his neck, tightening her legs so she'd stay in place.

 

"Uh, okay. I'm ready."

 

That was all it took for the large male to take off in a dead sprint back the way they originally came. She spared a glance back at her small apartment building situated on the forests outskirts, the city lights gleaming in the sky as the sun peaked over the horizon.

 

Her blood ran cold as her eyes locked on to a figure she hoped to never see again.

 

She faced forward, lowering herself onto David's back. He wondered what made her hunker down, but with the combination of not being able to communicate with her and not wanting to cross boundaries with the Alpha made him keep his thoughts to himself. For once.

 

It didn't take them long to reach the Pack-house. When they arrived, she saw Evan, his mate, and four others in human forms. She didn't have her heightened senses, being in her own human form, so she couldn't tell if any of the others were fully human or not.

 

David slowed to a stop, nuzzling his face into the shoulder of a buff brunet with a fairly strong jawline and carefully styled hair.

 

She climbed off of the dire-wolf, taking her case from his mouth before he dropped it in favor of nuzzling whom she believed to be his mate.

 

Evan walked towards her, thankfully fully clothed. He held out a hand, a small smile on his face. His posture was relaxed in the hopes that it would make her see him as less of a threat. She shook his hand, still moving from foot to foot.

 

"Nice to officially meet you. I'm Evan, this is my mate, Jonathan, who sometimes is called Delirious. You'll see why pretty soon. That's David, but he sometimes goes by Daithi or Nogla. The guy he's cuddling into is his mate, Brian. His nickname of sorts is Terroriser, which you'll also get the gist of if you ever play games with him. This giant ass of a man is Tyler, or Wildcat. It's more of a joke than anything. Also, his zebra pants are atrocious, but he wears them anyways. The super shy guy peeking out from behind him is Brock, Tyler's mate. He likes being called Moo. Not sure why. Honestly, I don't think he knows either. We coined a term for him, by the way. Brockward. Sums him up pretty well. Kinda sad. And the last of our Pack that's actually here right now is Lui. He rarely leaves, since his magic helps keep our territory safe. And that's everyone so far. Hope that's not too much."

 

He rubs the back of his head much like Jonathan did when he first met her.

 

"I, uh, it's nice to meet you guys? I'll be honest with you, I'm terrible with meeting new people. And as another 'to be honest', I don't plan on being here for very long. And before you ask, Evan, I have my reasons. I stay away from Packs because of them. Don't take it personally, please. It's just how I am. Sure, it might change, but don't get your hopes up."

 

Evan nodded, watching from the corner of his eye as Brock's hazel eyes widened.

 

_Seems he's realized it. She's not going anywhere now. Doesn't matter what her reasons are._

 

"Well, you know our names, I think we deserve the same in return."

 

Evan shot a glare at Tyler, watching the man shrug as he crossed his arms.

 

"Ah, yeah. I guess so. Alright, my name's Hannah. Happy now?"

 

She shifted her weight to her left leg, jutting out her hip and placing a fist to her waist, eyebrow raised. Lui let out a child-like giggle as they held an impromptu staring contest. Brock looked between the two, slightly worried that Tyler would snap and go after the much smaller wolf. He watched Tyler's eyes flare silver as he gritted his teeth. Hannah let out a cackle as her own eyes flashed a deep red. Tyler faltered as she grinned maniacally.

 

"Shit, that's the same look Delirious has when he gets pissed."

 

She heard who she guessed was Brian, not risking breaking the eye contact to find out for sure. She noticed the will to submit flash through the Beta's eyes. It seemed to frustrate the tiger that much more. She laughed again. Brock whispered to his mate, voice carrying a slightly harsh tone.

 

"Tyler, stop this. Stop before I do it myself. _Please._ "

 

His voice held a tremor that called to her wolf. She held back the growl that threatened to tear through her.

 

_So, he's an Alpha too. Interesting._

 

Tyler growled, pupils narrowing into slits as his teeth sharpened, nails following suit. Seeing this, Brock snapped. His hands clenched, eyes turning a bright red.

 

" **Tyler. That's enough.** "

 

The Beta whined, eyes turning back to their striking blue as he bared his neck to the shorter male. She had never seen an Alpha command in action. Never having a reason to use her own. Not that it would matter, she never felt like it was a particularly useful ability when Packless. Evan shifted uncomfortably, calming down his other Packmates as the command spilled over to them. It seemed that most of them were startled by Brock's use of his Alpha abilities.

 

"I'm going to assume this isn't your everyday occurrence."

 

Brian shook his head, ushering Nogla into the house to put on clothes.

 

"Brock is the one we often refer to as the 'mom friend' because of his caring nature and high tolerance for our bullshit. Also, his healing skills are top notch and I swear he laces his cookies with cocaine."

 

She let out a laugh at the serious look on the Irishman's face. She placed the accent with some difficulty, but assumed he was from the Dublin area. He blinked at her, not expecting the giggle, nor the tears leaking down her face as she struggled to breathe.

 

"Sorry, ah, man that was funny. Mostly the look on your face. Can't really describe it, but it was perfect."

 

Jonathan turned to Evan, the look of 'I told you so' written all over his face. Evan rolled his eyes, smiling softly at his mate. His voice was as soft as his eyes, words shared between the two, low enough for the subject to not hear.

 

"Maybe, just maybe, this will be good for her. Maybe she can learn that not all Packs are bad. And maybe, if we all decide on it, she could join us. I know you've taken a shining to her. It seems Brock and Brian have too. Can't speak for Daithi or Lui, let alone the rest of the Pack, but I have a good feeling about her."

 

Jon turned to his mate, happy tears filling his bright eyes as he grinned.

 

If only they knew just how wrong Evan was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, thank you. Feel free to leave kudos or comments. Subscribe if you want to be notified when I update!


	4. A Place for My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS. Sleep schedule is all sorts of backwards.
> 
> Also, STORY NOTE: If a Beta Male mates with an Alpha Female, the Beta develops the ability to knot. It's normally an Alpha-only thing, but I figured I'd test things out with this idea and see what happens? (Nothing like that happens for a little while yet, but it'll come)
> 
> ONE MORE THING: I am HELLA excited to see that someone subbed to this story. Not sure who ya are, but thank you tons, random civilian. I feel accomplished with my mental ramblings turned fanfiction.
> 
> (Sorry if any descriptions are off, the natural eye color throws me off with some people)
> 
> ENJOY!

She and Brian shared a few jokes and short stories before Jonathan began to complain about being cold. Evan rolled his eyes and snorted, causing his Mate to whine louder.

 

"Evaaaan it's cold out here. Do something."

 

Brian let out a chuckle at the Alpha's facial expression. It was often referred to as the "Excalibur Face". He turned to the female, noticing the confused look she gave the couple.

 

"This is pretty normal for the two of them. Jon is a very expressive person. Always has been. Oh, and just as a warning, if one of the Alpha's uses a command on their Mate, it's best to avoid their general section of the house for a while."

 

She opened her mouth to question the Irishman when a shriek sounded from the third floor of the house. Jonathan let out a giggle, Brian sighing as Evan held back a laugh of his own.

 

"Looks like David forgot. Again. You'll see what I mean on your own, but don't say I didn't warn you."

 

He glanced at the female, watching her shrug. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 

She rubbed her arm, looking back to the treeline where her eyes traced faint carvings in the bark. She assumed Lui left them as a catalyst for his magic, perhaps acting as a shield for the Pack-house. She still didn't know how to read runes. It was never something she had time to learn.

 

 

Jonathan face-palmed at the two wolves, neither of them realizing what the woman was waiting for as she lost herself in Lui's magic. He quietly spoke to the two males before calling out to the slightly dazed woman.

 

"Dear god, ya both are idiots. Hey, Hannah, lemme show ya around, yeah?"

 

Brian and Evan's shoulders sagged at Jon's words. They had both been so caught up in her introductions, and Brock's command over Tyler, that they had both forgotten how unsure Rogue's were about Packs and their territories. They watched Jon lead her inside, bag hanging on one shoulder, case held close to her body. Her knuckles were clenched tightly over the handle, skin pulled taught around her straining joints.

 

She let Jonathan drag her through the threshhold.

 

_Too late to go back now._

 

* * *

 

 

Blue-green eyes flicked between two trees as they sensed movement.The wolf slowed his breathing, body hunkering down, muscles coiling as he prepared to pounce. The movement stopped and he could hear sniffing. He relased the tension in his hind legs, sending his body flying into the wolf between the trees. He jumped back, dancing around the male he knocked over. The dark brown wolf nipped at his golden brown heels as he jumped back and forth. He was training his agility while his companion trained his speed.

 

In their fun, they forgot about their third friend. Incidentally, he was training his stealth. He wasn't the best, but he strived to be almost as silent as their medic. He was close. He perched on a thick branch just a few meters above the heads of his oblivious friends. He waited until the darker wolf lunged at the lighter before dropping down on them both. He knocked out the darker male and stunned the other, headbutting him in the chest as he stumbled.

 

The stunned male regained most of his senses, hackles raised as he snarled, eyes like mercury. The russet male flinched back, eyes flaring a bright orange as he whimpered. The Beta stepped back, eyes returning to normal as he recognized the Omega. He dipped his head down, ears lowering as a sign of peace. He relaxed as the Omega's orange eyes returned to their usual light brown.

 

They both turned to the unconscious male as he let out a whine. The Omega nuzzled into the dark male, letting out a purr. The Beta's brown eyes slowly opened, letting out a huff at the Omega's antics.

 

Perhaps it was time to end their training session. They still had business to take care of, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn't sure what to expect, but David rocking back and forth on the tiled floor in front of the kitchen with Lui awkwardly patting his shoulder was definitely not on the list. Lui looked up as the door shut behind the group, Evan stepping around the dire-wolf and into the kitchen, Brian following. He figured some coffee might help his Mate calm down from the 'traumatic' scene he witnessed. Jonathan took over for Lui, whispering to the taller male still shaking on the floor. Lui stepped up to Hannah, letting out a quiet chuckle at the gurgle Nogla made in response to Jon.

 

"Word of warning, don't go to the third floor for the next few hours. Brock and Tyler's room is up there. So is Daithi and Brian's, which explains the fetal position and the shriek from earlier."

 

She nodded, filing away the information for later, along with the words Brian shared with her.

 

"Speaking of rooms, where do you think Evan will have me staying?"

 

Lui rubbed his chin in thought, brows furrowed as he ran through the options.

 

"Honestly, it's a toss up. There are a few unmated guys in the Pack whose rooms you may be able to stay in for now. They'll be away for a little while yet. If Evan doesn't want that, then the couch is always open. Unless one of the couples gets into a fight, which usually resolves itself like MooCat up there, but sometimes it doesn't. It's usually the times where Evan upsets Jon and Ev ends up on the couch, moping like a kid who got raisins for Halloween. The couch is a trap, though, I will say that. Sit on it and you wont want to get back up."

 

The tanned male was leaning against the kitchen bar by the end of his answer, watching as Evan made bacon pancakes. They both heard Brian whispering to Nogla, coffee mugs in hand. Her eyes lit up at the smell of the midnight breakfast. She noticed the content look on Lui's face as he surveyed his Packmates. She felt a warm sensation rush through her body, settling her nerves.

 

It felt like  _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE SEE MINI. However, it'll be a short while before Hannah meets him.
> 
> Not sure I really like how this chapter ended up, but I kinda had to force myself to sit down and put this out. I want to progress things to where my mind wants to be (since I have a habit of soming up with one specific idea that takes place in the middle of a story, but needs to work the context up to, and after, that point) and so I hope it doesn't seem as rushed to you guys as it does to me.
> 
> Love you all! I hope to see you next time!


	5. Cure for the Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN I'M ON A ROLL.
> 
> Thanks again to Ramaxy (this time for the comments). Inspiration from all sides, it seems.
> 
> (I love you, I swear. Yes, you.)
> 
> Writing at almost 4 AM isn't the smartest decision, but hey, it makes things more fun. And funny.

Hannah sat on the trap couch, understanding Lui's term for the mass of cloth, wood, and stuffing as she struggled to stand. She soon gave up, twirling a USB drive between her thumb and forefinger. She had heard of fidget spinners, but never got one for herself, choosing instead to spin her flashdrive. Nothing too important was stored on the device, but she couldn't bear to part with it. She looked up as she felt the weight of a body plop down on the couch to her right.

 

She smiled softly at the Irishman, exhaustion evident on his face.

 

"Will he be okay?"

 

She asked softly, USB still twirling between her small fingers. Brian looked back towards the hallway before looking back at her with a shrug.

 

"He should be. It's not the first time it's happened to him. Won't be the last, either. Hey, whatcha got there?"

 

She stopped spinning the plastic rectangle, looking down at it as she flipped it into her palm.

 

"It's got some profiles and game saves for different consoles. Never got them myself, so whenever I hung out with an old friend of mine, he had me plug this in to save my progress. I'm not nearly as skilled as he is, but he's definitelly helped me get better."

 

Her eyes looked sad, normally light gray eyes darkened with her emotional storm. Brian heard a crack of thunder a distance away from the house, rain gently pattering against the living room window. He looked from the curtained glass, glancing between it and the female beside him.

 

_Could be a coincidence, but I doubt it. I'll have to talk to Brock later._

 

He startled her from her thoughts with a loud clap of his hands, hazel eyes alight, a grin threatening to split his cheeks. The rain slowed to a stop.

 

_Yeah, definitely talking to Brock by the end of the week._

 

"How about we plug that bad boy in and play somethin'?"

 

His grin was contagious, it seemed, as Hannah felt her own lips curl upwards. She nodded once, the male bouncing in excitement at her response. He took the drive from her, bounding over to the TV where three gaming consoles sat, all somehow plugged in to the same screen. Brian paused, turning back to her with a sheepish smile.

 

"Uh, forgot to ask, which consoles do you have stuff saved for?"

 

She let out a chuckle.

 

"Depends on what generation you want to use. I've got some Xbox 360 and Xbox One saves, a few things for PS4, and two or three saves for the Wii."

 

Brian looked back to the TV setup, hands on his hips as he glanced over the Pack's collection.

 

"Got anything for Call of Duty?"

 

She snorted, climbing off the couch and stretching her spine.

 

"Again, depends. Which COD we talking about? World at War? Black Ops? Modern Warfare? Gotta give me more than that, man."

 

Brian scratched at the back of his head, looking away from both the TV and the snarky Alpha. Jonathan chose then to skip through the doorway, bright smile on his face.

 

"I'm down for some Black Ops 3 zombies if you guys are."

 

His voice was chipper, Evan slowly walking in behind his energetic Mate, two plates of bacon pancakes in hand. Brian turned to his Alpha, grinning again as Evan handed him one of the plates. The Asian male handing the other to the small woman now standing in the dead center of the living room.

 

"Uh, thanks, Evan. You didn't have to do this."

 

The male shrugged, watching Jon dig through their game cases in the hopes of finding the game he wanted to play.

 

"I know I didn't, but it felt like the right thing to do."

 

She thanked him again, sitting back down on the couch with her plate of food. She turned to Jonathan, laughing as he came up from the new pile of game cases with a green case in the left hand and a blue one in the right.

 

"I've got my save for that one on the Playstation."

 

Jonathan nodded vigorously as he dropped the green case back amongst the pile, launching a few around the room as he flung himself off of the carpeted floor. Evan handed her a controller in exchange for the now empty plate, noticing the look of confusion as both Jonathan and Brian ran from the room.

 

"We all have our own setups in our offices. This house is pretty huge, so space isn't an issue. The way it works when we do multiplayer stuff is that we all use our respective offices so no one either screen-cheats or worries about not being able to see because of split-screen sizing. We have this stuff in the living room in the case of having a guest or for solo style competitions. You know, where one person goes at a time and the person with the most points or longest survival time by the end wins?"

 

She nodded, fiddling with the controller while forcing down an excited smile.

 

"So, are you going to play too? Or just the three of us?"

 

Evan shook his head, watching as she dowloaded her profile and save data onto the console. It didn't take as long as she had expected.

 

"I've got some stuff to take care of. Maybe a few games down I'll join, but not at first."

 

She nodded again, smiling at the Alpha as he walked off. Her legs were bouncing as she leaned forwards. She jumped off the couch, unlatching her computer case and retrieving a pair of black and green headphones and its detachable microphone. The sponge took longer to find, but once she did, she vaulted over the coffee table and back onto the couch where she plugged the headset and microphone in, accepting a request from "H2O Delirious" and soon later one from "The Terroriser". Jon invited her to a party where he and Brian were chatting up a storm.

 

"So, how did you two figure out my username?"

 

Brian's voice came through the speakers in response, sounding slightly nervous.

 

"Evan saw it when you were downloading your info, so he sent it to us through our Pack-link. Is that alright?"

 

She laughed, accepting the game invite Brian sent.

 

"Yeah, it's cool. I was just wondering. Oh, and as for maps, I have Zombie Chronicles and that's it so far. Let me fix my gobblegum and weapons real quick."

 

She heard Jonathan let out a squeak, Brian sucking in a breath.

 

"What? Did something happen?"

 

Jonathan's voice came through, filled with awe.

 

"Dude, yer prestige two? I mean, Tyler's in third prestige already, but he's a God at zombies and he plays a lot."

 

She shrugs, forgetting that they can't see her. She finished setting up her gum pack and the weapon kits for guns she currently has unlocked.

 

"I played it a lot with my friend. So, what map are we doing? I'm all set."

 

She watched the bottom left corner change as Brian selected one of her favorite Chronicles maps: Kino der Toten. She watched the countdown as she smiled.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

She listened as her character spoke, smile turning into a grin. She was Richtofen. She played best as the deranged doctor.

 

Let the game begin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A black and white wolf jogged through the trees, a skittish human trailing behind him. He was in charge of helping the newest member of their Pack get adjusted to life with supernatural creatures. And Jonathan. He was his own category of 'oh dear lord what is that and why is it staring at me'. He was also trying to teach the human how to determine when they're in any given Pack's territory. He looked back from time to time, hoping that the anxious kid was still following behind. He was.

 

The wolf sat down below a large oak tree, giving the human a chance to relax. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to have their most anxious Packmate spend a few days in the dark forest with only one Beta as his protection, but it was Evan's idea, and they both knew better than to argue with their Alpha. No matter how stupid his ideas tended to be. The wolf nudged the young adult's left knee, hearing him sigh. He felt a hand on the top of his head, between his ears.

 

"I'm fine, Anthony. Just a little nervous. I'm not familiar with this part of the woods yet. We go back tomorrow, right?"

 

The wolf nodded, feeling the hand rub at his ears after the motion.

 

"Alright, good. Start heading back when the sun rises?"

 

Anthony nodded again, watching the human slide down the trunk of the tree, resting his hands in his lap and his head against the bark.

 

"In that case, I'm gonna shleep. Wake me up when we need to head home."

 

The bi-colored wolf snorted, watching the green eyes behind a pair of old 3-D glasses slide shut.

 

It was gonna be a long night.

 

He felt a few droplets of rain hit his muzzle as they slid from the canopy.

 

A long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see some more details on the gameplay, please let me know. I play zombies a lot (used my own stats in this chapter) so I've got most of the stuff memorized for playing a few different maps. If not, let me know that too, so I know whether or not to add it in next chapter. Or any chapter when games are played.
> 
> Bonus points if anyone spots any references I make! (In any chapter, not necessarily this one)
> 
> As always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	6. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note is important. Please read it in it's entirety before continuing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my laptop charger is bent to hell. Not sure how often I'll be able to update until I can get a replacement. It still works, but I have to keep it in one very particular position or it stops working.
> 
> SHIT GOES DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER, Y'ALL. PREPARE YOUR ASSES.
> 
> Aso, Bryce is supposed to be a horrible person in this story. It DOES NOT have anything to do with him as a real live human being. I think he's adorable and super sweet IRL. It's just a story point, okay?
> 
> BROHM IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DEPICTED AS A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP. BRYCE IS NOT WHO RYAN IS GOING TO PERMANENTLY BE WITH. HE DOES NOT GET INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE UNIDENTIFIED PERSON IN THIS INSTALLMENT WHICH IS WHY THERE IS NO OTHER RELATIONSHIP TAG. THANK YOU.
> 
> As for the eye thing, with wolves and magic users only their iris changes color. With all other creatures, their whole eye (sclera, iris, and pupil) changes.

Evan came back into the living room after Hannah had said her goodnights and turned off the console, Brian and Jonathan doing the same shortly after. They could hear the two rustling around on the second floor, barely able to hear Brian softly call Nogla to bed.

 

"So, I overheard Lui explain a few of the currently open sleeping arangements we've got going on. Have you decided on a spot to crash? Or do you want me to give you a little tour of the spaces first?"

 

She looked up at the Alpha, thinking about what she wanted to do.

 

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to check out the rooms available. As long as I'm not imposing on anyone, that is."

 

Evan chuckled, shaking his head. She watched as his hair refused to budge with the movement.

 

"You'll be fine. Anthony and Smitty will be back sometime in the morning, but they're both single, so I doubt they'd mind. Mini wont be back for another week or so. He's the only other unmated one in the Pack."

 

She followed Evan as he walked up to the second floor, explaining as he showed her each of the rooms. Anthony's room was a mess, but it appeared to be more of an organized chaos than a trash heap. She caught a glimpse of a panda plush on the bed, a panda hat hanging off of the closet doorknob. Smitty's room was almost disturbingly organized. The bed was made, shelves neatly sorted in both ABC order and by genre. She noticed a propeller hat on top of a filing cabinet in the far corner with a white sweatshirt folded neatly underneath it.

 

When Evan opened the door to Mini's room, her knees nearly buckled beneath her. His scent washed over her senses, dizzying her and skyrocketing her heart rate. She struggled to take in a breath, bracing herself against the wall behind her. Evan spun to face her at the sound of her thudding against the wall, eyes wide as he took in the panicked look on the females face. She gripped the front of her shirt so tightly he was afraid she'd tear it apart. Her eyes were blown wide, shining a bright ruby red. A huge contrast with the darkened crimson he witnessed earlier. Realization hit him like a tidal wave.

 

She'd found her mate.

 

Without him even being there.

 

Evan reached a hand towards her, a low hum resounding from his chest. His eyes sparkled a deep honey gold as he attempted to calm the woman. It took several minutes before she was able to breathe properly, another few to understand where she was. Lui stood at the end of the hallway, Brian and Jonathan standing on either side of the mage. Lui's eyes were faintly glowing green, Jon clenching his phone between his hands, Brian looking between the Alpha's in worry. They all relaxed as Hannah slumped to the floor, letting Evan step closer to her. Evan turned to the trio at the other end of the hall, gaze hard as he locked eyes with Lui.

 

"Get Brock. I don't care what he's doing to or with Tyler. Just get him down here. Tell him it's an emergency. She's in shock."

 

Lui nodded, jogging up the staircase to his left, hoping Brock and Tyler were at least taking a break. Jon slowly walked towards the Alphas, stopping only when Evan held up a hand, palm facing towards the human.

 

"Head to bed, Jon. You too, Brian. Take care of Daithi, make sure he's sleeping alright. We don't need him to have anymore nightmares. Not after last time. I'll go to bed myself once Brock takes her. She's not stable right now. I don't want either of you to deal with any backlash she might throw out."

 

Brian looked away from Evan, rubbing his arm as he recalled the last time Nogla suffered from a night terror. He still had the scars from where the dire-wolf tore out a chunk of him in a blind panic. Lui had to put him in a trance to stop him from killing his smaller Mate. Brian speedwalked to his shared room, making sure to be as silent as possible. He slunk into bed with his partner, the taller male twitching every few seconds. Brian placed a hand on the small of Nogla's back, the younger relaxing into a deep sleep.

 

Lui returned to the second floor, a disheveled Alpha following him. Brock glared at Evan, the younger Alpha giving him a hard stare in return. Evan looked away as Hannah took in a sharp breath, hands clenched together as she tried to hold off another panic attack. Brock followed the sound and Evan's gaze, his own eyes wideneing at the sight of the Alpha female curled up on the floor in front of an open bedroom door. He noticed the blocky 'M', a soft 'oh' slipping passed his lips as it clicked. His frustration melted away in seconds.

 

He slowly walked towards the female, arms slightly glowing as markings began to appear on his pale skin. He held his palms out to her as he crouched at her side. She flinched as his hands came in contact with her arms. She relaxed almost instantaneously, feeling wave after wave of Brocks magic flood her system. She recognized the tingling sensation as healing magic. He was helping her recover from her anxiety, restoring her natural energy levels and putting her body to rest. She took in a deep breath as Brock pulled away from her, Evan and Lui long gone.

 

"I remember when I met Tyler for the first time in person. I was beyond starstruck. He was straight up pissed. Before we met, there was no way he'd ever consider even being remotely into guys. Now? Well, I think you know the answer to that. I remember locking myself in my room for weeks after he pushed me away. Jon brought me food and water every day until he got fed up and snapped at Evan to do something. So, what did he do? Hunted Tyler down, since he prefers sleeping in trees when he's pissy, and forced him into a room with me. He had Lui lock us in with his magic, which is a lot stronger than I thought it was. After that, Tyler had no issue with dick. Point is, it's jarring to come into contact with your Mate's scent for the first time. But know this, you wont be the same without it. WIthout him. I get that you haven't even met him yet, but you recognized his scent. Once that happens, that's it. Now get in there and get some sleep. You'll feel comforted by his scent. I know, I know, it sounds weird to say right after you've freaked out, but trust me on this one."

 

She sucked in another breath, quietly thanking the older Alpha, accepting his hand to help her off of the floor.

 

"You know where to find me if you need help, right?"

 

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. She was still slightly jittery.

 

"Third door to the right once you get up the stairs. Just knock a few times. You'll likely hear Tyler telling you off, but that's normal. Just tell him off in return. We'll know it's you."

 

He bid her goodnight, watching from the staircase as she hesitantly entered Mini's room. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw the 'M' return to it's place, hearing the door latch as she released the handle.

 

She spun around after shutting the door, taking in a deep breath. Her body tingled as her Mate's scent washed over her. She understood Brock's words as she flopped onto the bed, snugling into a pillow as she burritoed herself with a fuzzy orange blanket. She managed to kick off her pants, tossing them over the side of the bed, hands wiggling around as they worked to slip her bra off, the offending piece of cloth soon joining her black skinny jeans on the floor. Her shoes were by the front door, having taken them off as she and Lui talked. She toed off her socks, letting them fall at the foot of the bed. She let out a purr as she sunk back into the burrito of blanket, taking a few minutes to readjust herself after her clothing fiasco. Her heart thudded in her chest as a thought forced its way into her mind.

 

_Now how am I supposed to leave?_

 

* * *

 

 

She awoke a few hours later, feeling that something wasn't right. She felt wide awake as she slowly looked around the room. She flung the blanket off of her, gathering her clothes and throwing them on. She wasn't sure what was happening, but it didn't feel good. The aura she sensed was disgustingly familiar, and it made her restless.

 

She pulled open the bedroom door, tiptoeing down to the first floor, hoping no one heard her moving about. If something was wrong, she was determined to fix it without causing any of the Pack to get caught in the crossfire. She slipped on her combat boots before heading out of the Packhouse.

 

She was hoping that whatever was causing her senses to be on high alert wasn't out for blood. Once she caught a sight of bright blond hair, she knew she was horribly wrong.

 

A man slowly walked out from the trees, blue eyes glittering in the moonlight. She could see strips of pink on the horizon to her right, meaning that daybreak was coming. She glanced back at the shapeshifter stalking towards her, a maniacal grin on his face. Her stance shifted as he stopped just a few yards in front of her, his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans, purple t-shirt spattered with a few droplets of blood. The scent wafted towards her as a slight breeze blew passed. Her whole body went ridig, eyes blown wide, a snarl ripping through her throat.

 

"What did you do to Ryan you son of a bitch."

 

The man chuckled, eyes narrowing at her anger.

 

_He's enjoying this. Sick fuck._

 

The shifter took one step froward, stopping only when he heard a faint whine from his right flank. He noticed her eyes quickly flicker between him and the sound. His grin twisted into a grimace, eyes turning completely silver as he watched her stance change for the second time. She was preparing for a fight. It seemed as though she recognized the sound.

 

"Ohmie's none of your concern,  _Shadow_."

 

She snarled at him once more, eyes turning a deep crimson. She felt her fangs elongate, nails turning into dagger-like claws. She wouldn't do a complete shift just yet, but allowing some of her traits to take form would show the offender that she was fully willing to do harm. She watched his skin ripple in response, sniffing the air to determine what he was choosing to shift into.

 

She let out a laugh as she recognized what he was going for. She also was able to hear some of the Pack moving around in the house. She heard a window on the second floor slide open.

 

"If you want to pick being a dire-wolf, I'll have you know, you're no match for the real thing."

 

The man raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed again. He stumbled backwards as a giant mass of black fur landed to her front left. He stared at Nogla, hearing the male growling, tail flicking back and forth as he glared at the shifter. His positioning slightly in front of the female gave the impression that he was offering her his protection, despite her not being a Pack member. She stepped forward, standing side-by-side with the dire-wolf. She patted his side, eyes never moving from the man in front of them. He looked between the two before steeling himself, letting out a growl of his own as his skin began to tear. Hannah gritted her teeth as a new scent assaulted her senses. She felt the tingle of magic caressing her sides.

 

"David, get back inside. Lui, I need a favor. Put up the strongest shielding you can around the Packhouse. Keep everyone inside. Yes, Evan, that means you too. This isn't something you want to deal with. I just need you all to trust me. If only just this once."

 

She sensed Nogla's hesitation, opting to tug on his fur in the hopes that it would push him to retreat. When it failed, she heard Brian called out to his Mate. He finally caved, returning to the Pack. She felt the magic pull back from her side, sensing it solidify itself around the house behind her.

 

"Alright, Bryce. Last chance to back down."

 

She watched him shake his head with a snarl as more of his skin tore away, falling to the ground in bloody clumps. She heard his bones snap as he completed his shift. She stared at his new form, eyes narrowed at the offending 'lizard'. She apologized to the Pack before removing her clothing. She opted to not ruin her favorite outfit with her shift, like Bryce did. She took several steps backwards before running back towards Bryce, jumping up and shifting before bearing down on his scaled hide. She faintly heard a gasp from the house as she was flung off, landing on all fours. She felt a wave of familiar magic brush through her fur, her runes brightening at the contact.

 

Sne snarled, flipping away from Bryce as he lunged at her. She quickly realized that the species of dragon he chose was smaller than average and unable to produce flames. What she didn't realize, was that instead of fire, he produced acid. It took a hit to her right side with the viscious green liquid for her to realize her mistake. Her runes glowed brighter still as she fought off the pain. She felt another wave of magic rush over her, the pain ebbing away. She danced around Bryce, hearing rustling to her left. She leaped over the bushes, jumping back out with a gray rabbit scruffed in her maw. The dragon stumbled at the sight of the tiny creature. She gently sat the bunny down on the ground, guarding it as he ran towards the shielded house. She risked turning to Lui, nodding once at him. She knew she would regret turning away from Bryce, but she needed to keep the tiny creature safe.

 

She felt teeth embed themselves into her back. She was flung towards the treeline, wounds burning. She felt her blood turn to liquid fire in her veins, runes growing fainter by the second. Her vision blurred as the dragon sauntered closer to her fallen form, likely going in for the kill. She heard an unfamiliar voice shout from the trees, a blue glow pushing the shapeshifter backwards, a black haired human male running through the trees, one arm outstretched. He had a pair of red and blue 3-D glasses situated in front of his eyes, teeth gritted in concentration.

 

"Anthony! Grab her if you can. Bring her to Brock. I'll cover you."

 

A black and white wolf jumped around the young adult, nudging her onto his back. He let out a whine in response to the pained whimper she let out, her red eyes slowly closing as the acid burned away at her nerves. Anthony ran towards the Packhouse as quickly as he could with the injured Alpha. Smitty trailed behind, keeping the shifter at bay. Once they were all within Lui's shield, Smitty released his block on Bryce. The man shifted back to his human form, running off into the trees.

 

Smitty turned to see Brock glowing brighter than any of them have seen since Tyler nearly got himself killed by a hunter a few years back. He noticed tears in the Alpha's eyes as his hands shook, trying his best to heal the female wolf. They heard Brock mumbling to himself as the tears fell.

 

"I'm not alone. I have to fix her. I have to. I'm not alone anymore. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. Not now."

 

No one pointed out his ties with the Pack, or his bond with Tyler. They all knew it was different. To think, your whole life, that you're the only one of your kind, only to suddenly find someone just like you. Seeing the female slowly dying started to break something in Brock, and they all saw it. Tyler paced around the porch as Lui and Smitty both placed their hands over Brocks. Lui pushed some of his own magic into the Alpha. Lui knew his own abilities weren't meant for healing, but he could amplify Brocks power. Smitty specialized in telepathy and telekinesis, but he felt that the burst of psychic energy would help the Alpha keep focused. Three hours passed before Smitty collapsed, Anthony catching the human and carrying him inside. It was another two hours before Lui slowly backed away from the two. He noticed her wounds were no longer glowing a sickly green and her runes were beginning to regain their color.

 

It was another four hours before Brock got off the floor, female in his arms. He was exhausted, but she was alive. Unstable, but alive. Evan and Tyler helped him bring her into Mini's room, carefully laying her now human body onto the bed. None of them payed any mind to her nudity, simply putting one of her Mate's shirts on over her shivering form. A brunet peeked his head into the room, hazel eyes flitting from male to male before his eyes landed on the unconsious female now resting comfortably in the large bed. The small male let out a squeak before launching himself into the room. The three other males turned to him, Tyler tensing as the skinny male inched closer to Brock. The Alpha looked at the skitish male, eyebrow raised in question. He spoke up with a soft, shaking voice, eyes filling with tears.

 

"You saved her. T-Thank you so much."

 

Brock smiled softly at the hybrid, stepping aside to allow the male to slip into the bed with Hannah. He shifted into his smaller form, curling himself beside her head. Evan studied the rabbit, noticing the unique symbol on his forehead. His fur was a light gray with a black omega sign on his tiny head. He looked at the males, eyes a deep fiery orange. He twitched his whiskers before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

There was a lot that needed to be discussed once Hannah woke up, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, shit went down. Again, this is NOT me ating on Bryce, AT ALL. I just needed him to be a major dick for the story line. It has a lot to do with Hannah's past and the push to get Ryan (Ohm) a better future.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and if you can, drop a comment. Subscribe if you want to see more!
> 
> Peace


	7. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm not dead (yet). But my laptop is sure getting there.
> 
> This chapter is told while Hannah is still unconscious. The beginning half is a nightmare/flashback sequence she is having while recovering from her wounds. The second half is high ranked Pack members talking with Ryan and hearing his side of things.
> 
> PROCEED WITH SOME CAUTION, THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.

A young girl, no older than twelve, stalked her way down a dimly lit hallway. She could hear voices coming from one of the large rooms to her left, the doors closed. She held her breath as she passed, tiptoeing her way around creaky floorboards. She let out her breath as quietly as she could, hoping that none of the Alpha's could sense her. She knew some were always in their wolf forms, keeping guard around the facility. That's all it was to her. A facility. It wasn't home and it never would be. Not with the way the Pack Alpha allowed Omegas to be treated.

 

They were breeding mares. Male or female, it didn't matter to him. As long as they were unmated, they were free game.

 

It disgusted her.

 

She carefully walked towards a dingy gray door at the end of the second hallway, masking her scent and keeping her breathing shallow. She was getting lightheaded, but she needed to see him. To make sure he was still safe. She tapped a finger gently against the lower panel of the door, a rhythmic pattern slightly echoing around her. She felt a similar pattern through the floor. They didn't have much time.

 

The door cracked open, enough to allow the girl to see inside. Her eyes locked with the young man sitting cross-legged on the floor. He smiled softly at her, a gentle look she eagerly returned. He sighed softly, getting her attention. Her mood dropped. She knew what was happening. She took in a shaky breath, holding out her right hand, palm facing the sickly looking male. Her eyes watered as he mirrored her action.

 

They had claimed him.

 

She bit back a growl, eyes flickering between orange and red. The male smiled again, as if he knew something she didn't. His own eyes turned a beautiful burnt orange, like a sunset over water, as she once described it. She took in his scent as he let it waft over her. His smile turned into a grin as her eyes stabilized.

 

Red. Like blood and fire.

 

He smiled, because he knew. When she left, he cried. Because he  _knew_.

 

They wouldn't let her get away. At least, not in one piece.

 

* * *

 

 

He heard her screams from the other side of the mansion, cringing ever time she let out an Alpha howl. Neither of them knew it those years ago, but the day they locked eyes, sitting across from one another, she became his Alpha. His  _Pack_ Alpha. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but she had done it. She had overridden their Alpha's command with just one look, and had become a Pack of two.

 

He flinched again, harder now, as he heard her shriek.

 

* * *

 

 

She howled as a bulky male pulled her right arm backwards, tearing it from it's socket and shackling it to a metal table. She knew what it was commonly used for, but she had never wanted to know it's  _secondary_ use.

 

The Beta took her other arm, with less force than before, and locked it with it's partner. She leaned backwards on the metal slab, hoping to relieve some of the pain in her right shoulder. It worked, for a minute. Before the Alpha came in.

 

He sauntered in, eyes blazing gold as he snarled at her. He lunged forwards, gripping her baggy shirt in one clawed hand. With a swift movement, he ripped it from her small body, tearing some of her skin in the process. Both of his hands tore at her sweatpants, ripping them from her and throwing the cloth across the medbay. She kicked at him, howling and snarling as he forced her down onto the table, her back arching away from the ice cold metal. He purred as her body pressed into his, growling as she bit at him.

 

He took one clawed hand and clasped it around her small throat, cutting off her air supply.

 

"Listen here you little bitch, **you**   **will obey me**."

 

Her body twitched, fighting the Pack Alpha's command with every fiber of her being. His hand tightened around her neck, claws digging into her skin, drawing blood to the surface. She felt his left hand move away from where he had placed it against her hip, hearing a quiet jingling sound beyond his heavy breathing. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized what he was doing. She kicked harder, flailing her legs as best as she could. She curled her right leg up, twisting it to place a slight kick to his ribs. She didn't know how effective it was, since she was losing energy faster than she could blink. It must have been enough, as she felt the grip around her throat loosen.

 

As she took in a suddering breath, she felt it. Her eyes widened and she let out the most feral shriek she could manage as the pain nearly blinded her. She felt blood slide down her thighs as the Alpha continued to use her. It didn't take her long to realize what the black spots on the edge of her vision were. She welcomed the darkness with open arms, never knowing that the Beta that restrained her had torn the Alpha away from her and threw him into the wall.

 

She never knew that some of the blood on her body wasn't hers. She never knew why she never saw that Beta again.

 

But she knew when the Alpha was coming for her next.

 

And she wouldn't let him have her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan sat in the living room, an Alpha on either side of him. He fidgeted with a pen he found under the couch cushion, twirling it between his fingers as he answered some of the questions the Alphas were asking him. His eyes flicked to Evan, the Pack Alpha, as the Canasian man asked him something he had expected to come up sooner or later. He supposed three days was a bit on the 'later' end of things, but he still asked.

 

"So, tell me, what _was_ that?"

 

Ryan put the pen down, leaning back on the couch as he thought about how to answer.

 

"Well, that whole fight was a long time coming, if you ask me. Which you did, but whatever. Hannah and I always protected each other back then. And Bryce, well, Bryce didn't like that. We're not Mates, if that's what that look is for, Moo. Bryce has tried to bond with me for years now, but it never worked, and he could never find out why. Until recently, that is. See, she's my Alpha. Not  _mine,_ but mine, you know? It was an accident and I still have no idea how it happened, but it did. One day, she became my Alpha. Overrode our Pack Alpha's command over us without even really doing anything. Somehow, Bryce found that out. He's been hunting her ever since. Hoping that if he kiled her, he could claim me and be done with it."

 

The Omega jumped as a new voice washed over him, his eyes flitting around as his breath quickened.

 

"Hey, Ev, should I call 'Toonz, or..?"

 

Evan scooted away from Ryan as Brock held a palm out to him, much like what Ryan remembered Hannah doing all those years ago. He relaxed as the panic washed away. He turned his head to see a human male with a smartphone clenched bewteen his hands, crystal blue eyes locked with the deep brown of his Alphas.

 

"I think it's about time we gave him some work to do."

 

The human nodded, smiling slightly as he skipped off, tapping away at the phone in his hands. Two seconds later, they all heard a thud and a slew of jumbled words and curses. Evan laughed and shook his head, a fond look in his eyes. It reminded him of how he once looked at her.

 

"There's something you need to know about her."

 

The aura in the room dropped as the hybrid spoke up, eyes downcast as he gritted his teeth, wondering how to word the necessary information.

 

"She, she's not normal. And I don't just mean her runes. She doesn't even know how to use those yet. What I mean is the things she's been through. The things she's done to keep it all from happening again. It's not my place to tell you what I mean, but know that she's not just some kid with a bad past. It's so much more, so much  _worse_ than that. 'Bad' can't even begin to describe it. But don't bring it up. Let her choose if she wants you to know. Just so you guys know that the past isn't a topic to ask her about."

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ryan's head snapped towards the stairs. The Alphas tensed as the Omega bolted up to the second floor. They jogged after the rabbit, watching as he stopped in front of Mini's door, a hand pressed against the wood, eyes blown wide. He started to shake, tears building up in his hazel eyes. He gritted his teeth, squinting to keep the tears from falling. His hand clenched into a fist, keeping in mind to not scratch the door. He turned to Brock, recognizing the faint glow on his arms.

 

"Nightmare. She's remembering."

 

Brock's expression tightened. Ryan shook harder. Evan slipped passed, running up to the third floor. Ryan opened the door, rushing to the woman as she thrashed in the bed, her still healing wounds nearly ripping open as she flailed. The Omega let out a whine as he twitched in place. He wasn't sure what to do, and it frustrated him. He heard her whisper a name as her thrashing slowed. Ryan froze in place, hands limp at his sides. Brock stood at the foot of the bed, expression a mix of worry and confusion as he glanced between the two.

 

"Ohm. That was what they used to call me. We all had nicknames, of a sort. It's what we eventually would go by when someone didn't have a right to use our birth names. Hers was Shadow. Mine, Ohmwrecker. Had something to do with being an Omega, but not really acting like one. I know, shocker, given how much I've been whining like a bitch these past few days."

 

They shared a tense laugh, quieting when Evan returned, two hispanic males in tow.

 

"Ryan, this is Lui and that's his fiance. Arlan. Together, these three, including Brock, are the only ones in this Pack who can use high level magic. If you'd allow them, they can help lull her into a more peaceful sleep. It would probably help her heal a bit faster. She's healing up quicker than I've seen so far."

 

Ryan nodded, stepping aside as the two males moved to either side of her. They began chanting, Brock's skin glowing brighter as he wordlessly joined in. He left the room with Evan, leaving the trio to their work.

 

"Hey, I figured I'd give you a heads up. We have three more Packmates returning home tomorrow afternoon and one of them is her Mate. I know this might be a lot to ask of you, but I'll need you to help me keep him away from her. At least until she's healed enough, if you know what I'm saying."

 

Evan winked at the hybrid, the Omega giggling in response.

 

"I'll do what I can, but you know how it can be."

 

"That I do."

 

* * *

 

 

"If you have any more information regarding the recent attacks, please don't hesitate to let one of us know."

 

An older woman nodded, watching with a wave and a smile as three young males left her apartment building. She had heard of the four murders around town, but they were all terrible people, so no one was willing to divulge any information they may have had on the culprit. She, for one, truly knew nothing, besides the fact that the killer was a wolf, but the Pack already knew that. She laughed to herself as she thought more on the Pack whose territory she, and hundreds of others, lived on. The 'Banana Bus Squad'. A Pack of mismatched creatures, and a few humans, who tended to the city of Los Santos.

 

She recognized the trio the second she opened her door. Craig, known to most as Mini Ladd. Scott, or Scotty, known as FourZeroSeven, though no one really knows why. And Marcel, known as BasicallyIDoWrk. They were often the ones sent by Evan, or Vanoss, the Pack Alpha, to do any work within the city on a more 'one-on-one' basis with the citizens.

 

Craig turned to his companions, stretching his arms above his head as he leaned backwards, hoping to crack his spine. They all heard a pop, Craig sighing as Marcel cringed, Scotty rolling his eyes.

 

"So, no leads so far. I'll call Evan and see what he wants us to do from here. You know, if he wants us to keep digging or just go back home."

 

Craig straightened up as Marcel spun his phone in his hand. Scotty leaned against a lightpost as he looked at Marcel.

 

"It wouldn't hurt. We're chasing our own tails as it is."

 

Marcel nodded, opening up his keypad and calling their Alpha. He stepped away from his Packmates, far enough to converse with Evan quietly, but not too far or else he wouldn't hear the others. Craig looked up at the sky, watching as blue faded into purple, the sun setting quicker than usual. He knitted his brows as he began to wonder what could have caused the sun to descend more rapidly than he's seen in years. His thoughts were interrupted by Marcel yelling at the two daydreamers.

 

"Oi, Evan said to get what info we can by noon tomorrow, and come back after that. Regardles of what we end up finding out."

 

They heard Scotty mutter, watching his arms cross as he continued to lean on the post.

 

"More like what we  _don't_ find."

 

Marcel snorted, barely catching what the smaller male said. Craig just shook his head, stretching once more before coming up with a plan.

 

"Well, since it's night already, let's find a place to crash and re-check some of the scenes in the morning. See if there's anything we may have missed. Having one of us in wolf form means they might pick up on a faint scent we didn't catch before. Hoping that no one contaminated the scenes yet, that is."

 

They all agreed to have Scotty shift and investigate the crime scenes, the smaller male having honed his senses more than the other two.

 

Mini looked up at the stars as they walked into the forest, a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

Something had gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write, if I'm being completely honest with you guys. I used some real-time examples here. PLEASE KNOW that if you or someone close to you has or is currently dealing with mental health complications due to past traumatic events, I AM HERE TO TALK. I'm not a professional, but I AM a survivor.
> 
> PLEASE GET HELP IF YOU ARE HAVING SERIOUS PROBLEMS!! I didn't. And it cost me. I'm alive, yes, but trust me, I almost wasn't. Get. Help. Even if it's just from some kind stranger over the internet. My inbox is ALWAYS open to those who need it.
> 
> I adore you all, even though I don't know you. Just a few kind words can change a persons entire view of their day. Maybe even their life.
> 
> (And I know, Los Santos, "How original". Well you see, it's REALLY HARD TO COME UP WITH A COMPLETELY ORIGINAL FAKE CITY. So there. GTA V city it is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope ye enjoyed!
> 
> (I also hope you want to see more, because I'm pretty excited for this one and hope it does well)
> 
> And don't worry! The guys will show up in a few chapters. She just has to reach them first.


End file.
